


FairyTale

by ApolloGeek27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: Greetings.You probably want to know who I am, right?Well, let me introduce myself.I’m Core.More accurately Core!Frisk.And I, my dear readers, am your Narrator.I am the person who shall bring you into FairyTale.The universe where all fairy tales live in harmony.However, I will only tell you a few of them.For, you see, it is these fairy tales that shall open your eyes to the beauty of Life.Know that many of these tall tales will happen, are happening, and have happened.That these stories of joy, sadness, heartbreak, and love are all true.And, that it is my job to share them with you.So, are you ready?Well then.Let’s begin.





	FairyTale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me

 . . . In the Kingdom of Comyet, there lived two Kings.

The first king was King Gaster, a monster of colorful disposition who loved to entertain the children with his various magic tricks and show acts.

The second king was King Aster, a monster of a more solemn demeanor who was kind and generous to all who knew him.

Both kings ruled the Kingdom of Comyet together as married spouses, bringing peace and prosperity to all. 

One day, however, King Gaster asked for the impossible.

"My dear Aster, as I see the carefree children who play on our streets, my soul yearns for a child of our own."

King Aster, who was sipping tea at this particular time, choked and spluttered at the unexpected request of his husband. "M-my beloved Gaster, I would beg your pardon for this show of disgraceful manners, but I do not think that we will be able to have a child of our own."

King Gaster frowned. "And why, my dear Aster, can we not have a child of our own? Can we not simply take in a child with no home nor family as our heir?"

"We cannot do so. The kingdom must be passed down to an heir who has our magic in them. To take in a child not of our family and to make them into our heir would invite talks of dissent." King Aster faced his husband with a stern expression, in order to impress upon him the danger of such an action.

King Gaster's soul ached with pain, yet he still tried to smile at his husband, trying to hide the sorrow that the news has brought upon him. "I see. Very well then. It seems that we are destined to never have a child of our own."

* * *

Fortunately for King Gaster, his wish of having a child of his own _was_ possible. 

A traveling merchant named Outer had come into the kingdom, spreading tales of a flower that could create anything that a person wished for.

King Aster, hearing of these tales, summoned the merchant to court to get more information about this miraculous flower. He had seen how downtrodden his husband became when he found out that they could not have a child of their own.

If these tales were true, then King Aster would finally be able to grant his husband a child that he so wished for.

"Tell me, traveling merchant, are these tales that you have spread out to the far reaches of my kingdom true?" 

Outer bowed towards King Aster. "Aye, mi'lord. These tales are true, I swear to you on my very life. I have witnessed the power of this flower myself. This flower, Rainbow Paint, can do miraculous things. It lies to the East, near the border of the Kingdom of Piggies."

King Aster, seeing the sincerity of Outer, decided to believe him. With that done, King Aster ordered for Outer to bring the Rainbow Paint to court as a names-day present for King Gaster.

And so Outer went East, to bring the Rainbow Paint for the kings.    

Unknown to King Aster and Outer, someone else desired the Rainbow Paint for themselves. 

* * *

A cloaked figure moved through the forest as silent and deadly as a predator. Soon they came upon a bush, which they pushed out of the way, and was beholden to the sight of a flower gently glowing with the colors of the rainbow. 

The figure took off their cloak, revealing a white skull with blue error signs all around him. This person was Error 404, the former monster prince of the renown Alpha Kingdom.

His kingdom, a utopia in the land of the living, was destroyed by the Infected, an insane monster with a high LV.

Error 404 wanted revenge for the destruction of his home, so he traveled the land until he came upon the Rainbow Paint. When he realized that the Rainbow Paint had the ability to create anything that a person wished for, Error 404 tried to use the Rainbow Paint to re-create the Alpha Kingdom once more.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. However, Error 404 wouldn't give up.

Which is why he was trying again.

**Flower gleam and glow.**

**Let your powers shine.**

**Create what I want.**

**Bring to life what is mine.**

**Draw what has been seen.**

**Make the Fate's design.**

**Paint a new canvas.**

**Bring to life what is mine.**

**Oh, what is mine.**

Error 404's watched as the Rainbow Paint lit up before materializing a skeleton's right hand. He frowned. He hoped that the flower would be able to fully materialize a skeleton monster with a beating soul, but all he got was a hand.

Error 404 was about to try again when he heard the rustles of a bush nearby. Quickly, Error 404 stood up and hid by a nearby tree, trying to hide his presence from anyone who would prove to be a threat to him.

Outer entered the clearing, having no idea that Error 404 was there prior. He pushed aside the bushed and smiled when he saw that the Rainbow Paint was in the same position as it was the first time he saw it. 

Outer scooped up the Rainbow Paint and placed it in his satchel. He stood up and left the clearing.

Once he left, Error 404 left his hiding spot and watched as Outer headed towards the Kingdom of Comyet. Seeing Outer take the Rainbow Paint towards there, Error 404 swore that he would get it back. 

No matter what.

* * *

The Rainbow Paint was soon presented to King Gaster by King Aster as his names-day present. 

Outer told King Gaster that if he consumed the Rainbow Paint, he would be blessed with a child. So King Gaster followed Outer's advice and, to the delight and surprise of both King Gaster and King Aster, they had a child.

This child, a little prince, was the splitting image of the kings. However, one unusual thing about the prince were its eye lights. The prince's eye lights flashed into different colors and different shapes, going through every color in the rainbow. It was something that made King Gaster love the child even more.

To welcome the little prince into the Kingdom of Comyet, King Aster called for a large celebration. For many hours, the people sang and danced in joy, celebrating the fact that their beloved monarchs finally had an heir.

Soon, however, night came. While the kings both retired to their chambers, the little prince was left unattended in his crib, fast asleep. It was the perfect time for Error 404 to sneak into the little prince's room with every one so unaware.

Error 404 saw the little prince and decided to test out whether the abilities of the Rainbow Paint were in the child or not.

**Flower gleam and glow.**

**Let your powers shine.**

**Create what I want.**

**Bring to life what is mine.**

**Draw what has been seen.**

**Make the Fate's design.**

**Paint a new canvas.**

**Bring to life what is mine.**

**Oh, what is mine.**

The little prince began to glow the color of the rainbow before materializing a skeleton's left hand, the counterpart to the previous skeleton hand that Error 404 wished for.

Error 404 smirked, this was a very good development for his plans. However, before he could do anything, the sounds of the patrolling guardsmen were coming closer.

In an act of quick wit, Error 404 quickly grabbed the little prince and left the castle with his royal package.

When King Gaster and King Aster came upon their child's crib the next morning, they were devastated to find it empty with no sign of the little prince anywhere. They searched and searched with no sign of him anywhere. Soon, they gave up the search and cried for their child. 

And now, every names-day of the missing prince, King Gaster and King Aster would send out colorful fox fire to light up the sky. They did all this in hopes that somewhere their child would see the fox fire and follow it back to them. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lone tower at the edge of the Kingdom of Piggies, Error 404 cradled the little prince in his arms.

"Now, Ink, remember what I asked of you? I want you to make me a crown, a really pretty crown. Can you do that for me, my child?"

The little prince, Ink, nodded. " 'Course, Fa'her, I'll ma'e the prett'st crown ev'r!"

Ink then began to sing his lullaby, his small form glowing in the colors of the rainbow.

**Flower gleam and glow.**

**Let your powers shine.**

**Create what I want.**

**Bring to life what is mine.**

**Draw what has been seen.**

**Make the Fate's design.**

**Paint a new canvas.**

**Bring to life what is mine.**

**Oh, what is mine.**

Soon, a crown with sapphire jewels and white gold materialized in Ink's hand. Ink then turned around to place the crown on Error 404's skull. "Look, n'w you h've a cro'n!"

Error 404 smirked.

"And what a perfect crown for a perfect King."

**Author's Note:**

> BLOTCHED 1 (Ink x Error = Tangled)
> 
> LITTLE REAPER 2 (Death x Geno = Little Mermaid)
> 
> BLUE DUST 3 (Blue x Dust = Aladdin)
> 
> DREAMING SUNSHINE 4 (Killer x Dream = Sleeping Beauty)
> 
> CROSS WHITE AND THE X SEVEN 5 (Cross x Nightmare = Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)
> 
> HUMAN 6 (Frisk x Sans = Mulan)
> 
> CHARELLA 7 (Chara x Papyrus = Cinderella)
> 
> LUST AND THE HORROR 8 (Lust x Horror = Beauty and the Beast)
> 
> THE PAINTER AND THE PARASITE 9 (Fresh x PJ = Princess and the Frog)
> 
> RED FELL 10 (Fell x Science = Hercules)


End file.
